Hyperion
Hyperion (born July 13, 1982), is a professional wrestler with Gods and Heretics Wrestling Federation. He is a former Bronze Tag Team Champion with DM Punk.He currently wrestles for the Genesis Brand with appearances on Combat and Mayhem. With a current record of 21-21 Hyperion is looking to improve his record. Before Wrestling Zeph Calder grew up in New Zealand on a dairy farm in the Manawatu. From an early age he was following his favourite superstars in the world of wrestling. In his teenage years him and his brother Jeff used to throw each other round in the hay shed, this continued until one day in a freak accident his brother landed badly and broke his neck paralysing him from the neck down. From that day forth Zeph promised to his brother that one day he would make it in the world of wrestling and dedicate it to him. Three years passed with Zeph looking after his brother and helping him through the hard times. Jeff told Zeph to head off and follow his dream so Zeph headed off to the United States for a shot at the big time. Minor Leagues When Zeph Calder got to the United States he went straight to a friends in Richmond, Virginia. Here he was admitted into VAW (Virginia Amateur Wrestling), the details of his 4 years in this federation are limited, but it is known that he built a name for himself as lethal in Last Man Standing matches, and was known as The Titan of Light. There are rumors he also held the Undisputed Championship, but these claims are without proof. This is also where he first met Cronus and Dormouse, the three formed a stable in VAW. When Zeph moved to GHW, he sort out contracts for his two former partners. Gods and Heretics Wrestling The Beginnings Zeph got his big shot when Trickshot called him up at home in Richmond, Virginia. Trickshot by this stage was Co-owner of Gods and Heretics, Zeph jumped at the opportunity and began wrestling under the name of Hyperion. He signed a contract on December 13, 2006. He debuted two nights later against Swamtom Hardy, Hyperion walked away victorious from this match on Friday Night Mayhem. This led to his first big chance when he was entered into a No.1 Contenders match with two other up and comers in GHW, on Monday Night Combat 18 December 2006), Hyperion beat Deuce and Malcriado Beast for a shot at The Amazing Noe at D-Day. Hyperion went to D-Day thinking he had made the dream, his brother back in New Zealand would be watching and screaming along. Hyperion ran into The Amazing Noe thinking he would have a great match and walk out as Sergeant Champion. The fates had other ideas, and Hyperion lost to Noe and then again a week later to Deuce, again in a title match. This was the end of Hyperion's brief time in the Sergeant Division. And on Boxing day 2006 Hyperion moved into the Lieutenant Division. Lieutenant Division On New Year's Day, Hyperion kicked off a new division and a new year with his first meeting with Human Wreckingball. Hyperion's start in the new division did not go well as he lost dropping to a 2-3 record. New Year's Day saw Hyperion's first Tag action as himself and Cronus combined to join in a massive match for the tag titles. The next week saw Hyperion attempting to qualify for the Money in the Bank match. Hyperion faced Oddity in a qualifying match, this match turned Hyperion back onto a winning track as he overcame Oddity to book his place in the rumble at Lockdown. Meetings Malcriado Beast had also made it into the Money in the Bank. He had sent out a challenge to all the other entrants. He said he could take them all out before they even made it to the match. Hyperion stepped up to the challenge and met one of the wrestlers he would take on many times in the future in both Tag Teams and singles. Hyperion made it a Last Man Standing match and walked away victorious and was heading to Lockdown on the top of the world. Come Lockdown and the Money in the Bank Match Hyperion was disappointed as Muhammad Hassan managed to knock out all comers to become the first ever GHW Money in the Bank winner. Hyperion in this match had his first meeting with his soon to be Tag Team partner DM Punk. Also in the match were his past opponents Noe, Swamtom, and Wreckingball. Moving On Following his defeat at Lockdown, Hyperion took a week off from wrestling to prepare for a charge to the next Pay Per View. A week after Lockdown he ran into another member of Latino Heat, the huge beast known as Terremoto. At Monday Night Combat they ran into each other at full steam in another Last Man Standing Match. Hyperion managed to walk away from this match with the victory, but he was hurting as he looked forward to the Pick your Poison tournament. Hyperion's first opponent in the Pick your Poison Tournament was drawn as DM Punk, they were to face each other in a best of three falls to truly test themselves. On Feb 5th 2007 DM Punk defeated Hyperion two falls to one and moved on in the tournament. While Hyperion had lost this match, a bond had been formed and this was the beginning of a great legacy in the GHW Tag Team Championships. The Madness Following his defeat in the Pick your Poison Tournament, Hyperion went to the ring and started calling out wrestlers. Hyper Elf answered and they were booked into a match at Dawn of Destruction. The match was to be a Ladder Match, Hyperion managed to climb the ladder and claim victory at Dawn of Destruction, then Zantazm appeared on the Titantron to admit he had made a mistake, and the two were supposed to have faced off in a Tables match. So Zantazm booked the match for the following night on Monday Night Combat, Hyperion was unable to back up and Hyper Elf managed to put him through the table. In the lead up to Dawn of Destruction and through the Pick your Poison Tournament, the relationship of the Titans had been stretched to breaking point, resulting in Hyperion smashing Cronus, with the help of his new partner, DM Punk, putting him in hospital and Hyperion walking out on his other partner, Dormouse. Dormouse was out to get his revenge on Hyperion when they were drawn opposite each other in the first round of the Mystery Madness Tournament. They met each other in a Ladder match on February 23, 2007, Hyperion managed to beat his former partner within an inch of his life to move on into the next round. Hyperion had spent most of the previous month trying to avoid attacks in the arena by an unknown masked wrestler. Well on February 26 Hyperion was given his chance to get some payback. He stepped into the ring against the unknown wrestler, In the singles match Hyperion came out victorious, but was unable to unmask the wrestler as Security intervened. A week later Hyperion was scheduled to meet Air King in a Cage match for round two of Mystery Madness, but Air King disappeared before the match. Hyperion advanced automatically to the next round. On March 9 Hyperion came to the ring to face Oddity, Hyperion pinned Oddity to move into the final three of the tournament. Hyperion was drawn to face Stevie Rock 2 in the next round. Hyperion put Stevie through the Table and advanced to the final to face Terremoto for a place at Total Carnage against his tag team partner, DM Punk for the Lieutenant Championship. Hyperion though fell at the final hurdle as he crashed to a defeat against Terremoto, again the pressure of too much competition had knocked him out. In Wrestling Signature Moves * Hyperion Kick: A kick right to the chin. * Titans Bite: Hyperion bites the opponents nose. * Baseball bat to the head: Using his trademark Barbed wire Bat. * Crucifix Pile Driver * Rope Choke * Hair toss * Big Swing Finishers The Enlightenment A two-handed stall chokeslam. Hyperion holds his opponent in the air before slamming the back of their skull into the top turnbuckle. The Visions Three straight jabs to the chin followed by a stunner. Catchphrases * "Putting the God in GHW" * "His Bite is worse than his Bark" Stables The Titans (former) With Dormouse and Cronus The Titans (former) With Vladimir Strife and Kingbear The Elitists With Billy Styles, Untamed Beast, Trickshot and Gnarfflinger Tag Teams The Dream Team With DM Punk, formerly known as Punk & Hyperion. Two time GHW Bronze tag team Champions. The Titans * Hypermouse (former) - with Dormouse * The Titans (former) - with Cronus Manager Nina Vokoun Allies * The Elitists: Billy Styles, Untamed Beast, Trickshot, Gnarfflinger * DM Punk * Nina Vokoun Enemies * The New Era: Human Wreckingball, Rhaps * Latino Heat: Charasmatic Hardy, Malcriado Beast, Terremoto Championships and Awards Two time GHW Bronze Tag Team Champion with DM Punk. (Punk & Hyperion) Current Silver Devil Champion as one half of the Heaven & Hell aligned belts with Human Wreckingball Category:Wrestlers Category:GHW Wrestlers Category:1982 births Category:Characters Category:Characters from Virgina